


In Time I Will Find You

by EquinoxWolf



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxWolf/pseuds/EquinoxWolf
Summary: You separated us to protect me and my world; but knowing that does not ease my pain. I remember your last words as if they had been spoken moments ago. I will see you again, and I will tell you what I should have on that day.
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	In Time I Will Find You

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my old stories from FanFiction.net. I overhauled a lot of the original grammar and sentence structures, but didn't do too much to rewrite the whole thing.

The wind whips at my face as Epona gallops across the field. I know that I should go easier on her, but every fibre in my body demands to ride faster. Epona is strong, though, and she wasn’t tiring, despite my selfish pushing. Maybe she senses my urgency; I can’t be certain; but I am grateful for her tolerance and stamina.

A scene of blue comes into view from over the cliff side. I drive Epona across the stone bridge spanning Lake Hylia, slowing her as we reach the opposite ridge. I hear my horse’s heavy breath while I dismount. She was wearier than she let on. Guilt pangs my heart.

I step in front of Epona and gaze into her dark eyes. She rumbles appreciatively as I feed her a carrot and stroke her nose. I take in as much of my friend and steed as I can; from the warm scent of her coat, to the way she leans into my hand. Sadness wells inside of me and I wish I could prolong this one moment. But, reluctantly, I tear my hand away.

I do not have time.

“Goodbye, girl.” I say to her, a small smile straining my lips. My throat feels uncomfortably tight. “I’ll miss you.”

Epona does not understand my words. Perhaps that is for the better. I have a feeling that she will miss me just as much when she learns that I’m not coming back, as will many others that I have met and grown to care for. I will miss those people as well, but none of that compares to the one I missed most; the one who I seek to reunite with now.

I don’t bother saying how grateful I am for everything Epona has done for me, or how she has been such a wonderful companion for all of these years. I had taken care of all that before setting out on this journey. Tears threaten to form and I shake them away.

“Go on! Get out of here! Don’t wait for me!” I slap her on the rear. Epona rears and screams then charges off into the distance. I don’t watch after to her to see her vanish beyond the hill.

I do not have time.

I begin walking towards the wooden building resting on the edge of the cliff. Inside, I step carefully around the flock of cuccos strutting across the floor, leaving loose feathers and droppings in their wake. I pluck up a random bird and fight for a secure grip as it flaps madly in protest. Trying to avoid being slapped in the face by a beating wing, I walk over to the bird’s flamboyant owner.

“Well, hi there! Welcome to Falbi’s Flight-by-Fowl!” the clownish man greets me. “Are you here to have a marvellous adventure featuring thrills and suspense? Look no further, for a fantabulous time is just one cucco ride away.”

“One ride to the bottom of the lake,” I state bluntly, already fishing for a red rupee with my free hand. I don’t have the patience to deal with the man’s antics. Falbi gives me a look of coy disappointment as he takes my money.

“Just the one? Very well then. Next up for fantastication is ONE BIG GUY!”

I brush past as Falbi moved away from the jumping platform, ignoring his spiel about his Isle of Riches. The drop below doesn’t bother me as I launch off with the cucco held over my head. Its wild flapping slows our descent, but not enough to reach dry land, I believe. I thought I had made a good start, yet it seemed I would have to swim to the shore once I reached the bottom. I frown in my annoyance.

I do not have time.

The water is quick to soak me through as I break its surface. Leaving the cucco behind to float, I swim towards the second building waiting straight ahead. My legs kick hard and fast in the best breaststroke that I can manage, but my chainmail and weapons weigh me down, threatening to pull me to the lake’s floor.

In moments, my head sinks well below the surface, and I fight to reach the mound of earth that founded the shore. My arms and legs grow tired, and my lungs burn for air as my hand touches solid rock. Finding places to set my hands and feet, I begin to scale the wall. The moss and wetness of the stone make the climb difficult. All the while my chest continues to ache. My head spins from the lack of air, but I refuse to drown here. I cannot die now after everything that I have done so far.

Before my muscles give out on me, my head breaks the water’s surface and I suck in all the air that I can swallow. I pull myself onto the shore and take a moment to regain my breath and strength. A minute passes and I stand. I then walk towards the cannon operator waiting for my arrival.

“Welcome back, Mr Link,” the man greeted with a smile. “I take it that you wish to hire my services.”

“I would, thank you, Fyer,” I politely say. “To the desert, if you don’t mind.”

“Certainly,” Fyer nods, accepting the exact amount of rupees that I hand him. “Thank you for your patronage. Please come again.”

‘ _Not likely_ ,’ I think to myself. I enter the opening behind Fyer and brace as the heavy door rocks the structure as it slams closed. Trapped within the confined space, I take a few deep breaths to prepare myself. The muffled song of Fyer’s music box plays outside. I feel the mechanisms of the cannon shifting into action. The floor under me jolts, and I’m tilted onto an angle. My eyes and teeth hurt as I clench my whole body. Then a sudden force pushes through my feet. I am sent soaring out the of the barrels mouth, screaming at the top of my lungs.

The wind tears at my face and clothes as I become weightless. For a brief moment, my terror is replaced with adrenaline-fuelled ecstasy. Up in the clouds, I feel free; unburdened; alive. Then gravity reclaims its authority and I start to fall, my fear returning to me. Hot desert sand provides me with a soft landing, and I am glad that I had kept my mouth shut as I hit the ground.

Groaning dully, I push myself up and dust the worst of the sand off my clothes. Brushing through my hair, I realise that my hat is no longer on my head. Quickly searching for it, I find it buried under where my head had just been. It is lucky for me that the cap was dyed green and not yellow.

I check my surroundings and spot a lone bulbo gnawing on some desert plants. A saddle is strapped to its back but its rider is nowhere to be seen. I approach the giant animal, letting it know that I was there and not a threat so as not to spook it. The bulbo continues to eat as I grab the saddle horn and climb up. Taking its tough leather reins, I steer the pig away from its near-finished meal towards the dunes ahead. I thank the goddesses for finding the bulbo. I didn’t want to traverse the desert on foot.

I do not have time.

As the bulbo carries me, my mind turns to the reason behind this mad venture. That reason had a name, a title, and a special meaning to me. She is Midna, the Twilight Princess. She was my companion; my closest, most trusted friend; and the woman with whom I have fallen hopelessly, tragically in love with. I can still picture Midna clearly in my head; both in the shape of an imp as I had grown so accustomed to, and the sheer beauty that was her true twili form.

Her bright crimson eyes stare into mine with fondness and gratitude, as well as deep pain that had been masked until the last moment; that moment when she tore our worlds apart, and my heart into pieces. “See you later” are the final words that she says to me. She sheds a single tear, shining brightly with the power of her people’s magic. It drifts towards the Mirror of Twilight and splashes onto its surface. The mirror’s white light takes a violet hue before ugly fractures cut across the glass. My breath freezes in my chest as I realise what is happening; what she is doing.

Midna’s body then began to break apart and feed into the portal. Crying her name, I race towards her. But I am not fast enough. Before my hand can grasp hers, it vanishes. The mirror behind me explodes into dust, the granules scattering into nothingness. Without the mirror’s power, the ethereal steps under me vanish and I fall to the hard floor below.

Grimacing in pain, I push up onto my knees and look to the obsidian slab opposite of me, the gate to her world having already sealed. I feel cold; empty inside. I can no longer feel the desert’s heat bearing down on me. At first I refuse to believe that Midna had left me forever. My lashes grow wet, and sorrow hits me like a flash flood, welling within me until I’m unable to contain it anymore.

I scream Midna’s name up to the heavens. My voice echoes throughout the chamber and the desolate sands beyond. I howl until my tears run dry and my throat burns raw. I’m oblivious to the only witness to my pain, Zelda, who drapes my still quaking shoulders with her delicate arms. Her compassion and words of comfort fail to console me, and we sit there until the sky darkens and I pass out from exhaustion. The person closest to my heart had been torn away from me, and there was nothing that I could do to get her back.

Until now, though. Furiously, I shake my head and return to the present. I cannot dwell on those memories anymore.

I do not have time.

Up ahead, I see the high walls of the old bulblin fortress. I ease the bulbo to slow down. The camp is dead as we enter at a trot. Tents still stand everywhere I turn, having long since been abandoned. Sand has buried old cook fires as it reclaimed the land as its own. Rotten meat clung to spits where their chefs had left them, having fled or perished at my hand.

Swatting a fly zipping around my face, I look away from the remains of an army and drive the bulbo forward. Soon we stand at the foot of the desert prison. I barely keep the scowl from my face. This accursed place has brought me so much pain already. I hate it.

Once, I had entered its walls fuelled with determination and curiosity of what secrets I would find, and left scarred for life by the ghouls that I had fought within. I had naught but a promise to keep me going; a promise to restore the Mirror of Twilight and return Midna to her home.

The second time I had come with an urgency to make good on that promise and finally put an end to the usurper, Zant. I also dreaded what I would have to face in the Twilight Realm, knowing that innocent twili could die if Zant ordered them to kill me. When I left that time, it had been with remorse, as well as uncertainty as I envisioned the upcoming battle against Zant’s master, Ganondorf.

Then at last, I had returned filled with a mix of joy and sad anticipation, for Midna was to return to her duties as princess, only to walk out again in a broken state with Zelda supporting me on her shoulder.

Now I am here once more, but this time I will regain what was lost to me. I will not allow this thrice-damned hellhole to revel in my suffering any longer. Leaving the bulbo untethered, I climb the stone steps and descent into the depths of the Arbitor’s Grounds.

Flowing quicksand greets me at the bottom. It hungers for me. It begs for me to fall into its grasp. I sneer at the pit and unhook a clawshot from my belt. Taking aim at a brazier, I pull the trigger to shoot the device. The bones in my arms jar from the recoil. They threaten to leave their sockets as I am reeled in by the retracting chain. After rubbing my aching shoulder, I turn towards the blocks of stone that formed my bridge and leap across. Quickly, I drag the chain that operated the sliding wall to its maximum length and rush through before it closes. The wall booms shut behind me as I open the door that it protected.

I am met with inky darkness on the other side, and act quickly to light the torches on either side of me. The flames burn bright enough to warn me of the skeletons already approaching with clawed hands. I draw my sword and slash through five of them in a single strike. Another wave replaces the first. I slash again and press onward. A bestial roar escapes my throat as I destroy the hordes surrounding me. They outnumber me but they are weak. Naught but a few beads of sweat run down my body as I reach the end of the chamber. Clearing the closest of the undead, I open the door and rush through.

My breathing is more laboured than I thought as I walk across the empty room. I take long, deep breaths to relax, my eyes ever sweeping the walls and ceilings for threats. The four braziers atop the altar all burn hotly with blue fire. I am thankful that I do not have to search the prison’s corridors again to relight the flames, or fight through any more horrors in order to advance.

I do not have time.

Past the altar, I come to the great, cylindrical room leading to the higher levels. I don’t have Midna’s help to carry my equipment anymore, and so I don’t have the spinner device to ride the rail spiralling up the wall. But I have another means of getting where I want to be.

From my belt I draw a sharp, sturdy pickaxe. I fit my hand through the strap along its handle and pull it tight around my fingers. I then face the wall under the door high above and drive the axe into the stone. Checking that the blade is secure, I place my other hand and feet into the cracks in the bricks and begin to climb up.

The effort is great, and again I am weighed down by my gear. But this is not the first time I have climbed like this. I have practiced long and hard for this moment. I know that I can do this. One hand and foot after another, the floor grows further and further away from me, and the top grows closer. The ring of the axe hitting the wall fills my ears. It provides a rhythm for my limbs to follow. I allow my thoughts to return to Midna.

I understand why she had done it. Midna destroyed the Mirror of Twilight to protect the Light and Twilight Realms from each other; to prevent people like Zant and Ganondorf from bringing ruin to all before them. I understand why she had done it, and perhaps she was right in doing so. But I still cannot accept it. I refuse to accept being separated from the one who had stood by my side as I risked my life to save both our homelands.

I will see Midna again, and I will tear down anyone and anything that dares to stand in my way.

As I raise my left foot, the protrusion under my right one suddenly gives out and I slip. All that saves me from falling to my death is the leather strap around my left hand. My heart pounds in my chest and quickly I regain my holds. I’m almost there. Just a little more.

I grab the ledge of the broken staircase and haul myself over. Panting heavily, I crawl further up to more certain ground and drop to my side. The hardest part was over now, thank the goddesses. Thirty seconds of rest is all that I allow myself. I struggle to my feet to continue.

I am exhausted now. My body shakes as I walk across the entertainment pit where Zant had unleashed his monster upon us. Its shattered skull lies in pieces down below, beyond anyone’s ability to restore. In my current state, I am glad that I do not need to fight such a thing again.

I do not have time.

I step out of the corridor and fresh air greets me outside. The setting sun shines on the mad grin on my face. Not much further now. Just a little bit further to go.

I climb the stairs with haste, giving every ounce of my dwindling strength to leap across the broken sections. Short of breath, I soon reach the top. I stop behind a pillar, my body shaking too much for me to continue. There’s a fear that I won’t find what I’m hoping to, that I came all this way for nothing. Clutching my heart, I empty my lungs and inhale deeply. Then, I exhale again. The tension ebbs away. I draw the courage to step out from behind the wall. When I do, my breath catches.

The Mirror of Twilight stands in its pedestal; pure and whole. No other soul stands within the chamber, so I hurry towards the altar. I touch the looking glass, laughing for the first time in months as I confirmed it to be real. I thank the goddesses a million times over.

Then I compose myself and turn away from the mirror. I see smoke rising high in the far east. I don’t need to know the exact location to know that Hyrule Castle is crumbling at this second. I feel nothing for the disaster, though, and look back to the mirror. This is more important.

I am running out of time.

I move to the space in front of the mirror. The stone begins to shine brightly and a staircase of light materialises, reaching to the great hole gaping ahead. I take a moment to look around me, focusing on the monuments outlining the open chamber.

“Sages!” I call. “If you can hear me, show yourselves!”

As my voice dies, five forms appear before me. They each bow to me. Out of courtesy, I return the gesture. The spirit in the centre is the first to straighten. I direct my attention to him.

“I cannot stay for long, so I’ll keep this brief. I’m leaving for the Twilight Realm, and I have no intention of ever coming back.”

Although looks of surprise flashed across their dismembered faces, none of the sages spoke in protest or questioned why. I remove the Master Sword from around my torso and raise it.

“Take this and hold onto it. Do not return it to the Sacred Grove until the light spirits instruct you to. Do you understand?”

The sages glance at one another before their leader speaks. “Your words confuse us, great hero, but we will do as you request.” He then raises a hand to me. In a brilliant light, the Master Sword disappears.

Nodding my thanks, I proceed to walk towards the portal. At the last few steps, I turn around one last time. “You will see me once more very soon. When you do, do not show yourselves under any circumstance, nor speak of this meeting to anyone.”

“As you say,” the same sage agreed, inclining their head. “Farewell, hero.”

“Thank you,” I say. I turn back and close my eyes, feeling the last rays of sunlight that I would ever experience. In the cooling air, they are soft and warm. But I have no need for them anymore. I open my eyes and take the final step forward. An unseen force embraces my body. The portal draws me in. I smile softly.

The power over me dissipates. Chills course through me. I look upwards to see the golden curtain hanging over my head. My smile only widens. Not far from my position, I see the high towers of the twili’s palace and the town that rests nearby. There is activity as dark-skinned people move about in both areas.

I take shelter behind a boulder so that I am not seen. Alone here, I have no clue of how the twili would react to my presence, and I am not prepared to confront them as I am. So I sit and wait, staring at the closing portal with a tight knot forming in my stomach.

My entrance, however, did not go unnoticed. Some curious twili came to see what the mysterious light had been about. Shooting at a far away rock with an arrow was enough to lure them off. I keep my eyes peeled for more, hoping that no one sees me with my bow ready and mistakes me for an enemy.

I can’t remember how long I’ve been waiting when the portal opens again. I stand, transfixed at it. My heart flutters. My palms become slick with sweat. A shape soon emerges from the rift and the world around me seems to stop.

Midna faces away from me, watching the portal to my world fade from existence. Her shoulders shake. I hear a muffled sob. Soon she falls to her knees, crying loudly to release her pain.

“I’m so sorry, Link,” she wails. “I’m so... so... so-r-ry...”

I walk up to her slowly. She doesn’t hear me as I lean down beside her. Gently, I place my hand onto her shoulder. The simple contact makes my heart skip a beat.

“Don’t cry, Midna. It’s alright now.”

She flinches at my voice and her bawling ceases in the same instant. Slowly, Midna turns her head to look at me with wide, tear-streaked eyes. “Link?” she whispers. I smile at her. She suddenly darts away from me.

“No... No!” she shouts. “You can’t be. It’s impossible! There’s no way that you’re real!”

I keep calm and take a step towards her. In turn, she retreats, staring at me with suspicion. “I know it doesn’t seem possible, but I promise it’s really me, Midna.”

“I don’t believe you,” she snarls. “You can’t be Link. He’s in Hyrule. I saw him just as I destroyed the mirror!”

I nod. “You did see me, and I am still there. But I’m also right here. I’ll prove it to you.” I reach into my pouch and pull out a letter. As I offer it, Midna snatches the paper from me before studying it.

 _‘Link_ , _’_ it reads. The hastily scrawled ink is stained by old teardrops from more than one person.

_‘I can’t ever thank you enough for everything that you have done for me and my people. You have taught me so many things as we travelled together, and I will always cherish the memories I have of you._

_I’m sorry for what I have done, and I know that you are probably hurt and angry with me. I should have told you beforehand, but I was too much of a coward to face you. I wish I had the same courage as you do. But since I don’t, all I can ask is for you to please forgive me._

_You deserve to be happy after everything you’ve been through. That is part of why I broke the mirror. I don’t want you or your world to suffer because of mine ever again. I want you to live the rest of your life in peace, and I promise that I’ll spend of the rest of my life trying to honour you._

_You’ll always be my best, most cherished friend, even if you don’t feel the same way anymore. Goodbye, Link. Please take care of yourself._

_Love, Midna’_

Midna looks up to me, her hands shaking as fresh tears form in her lashes. “I found that in Epona’s saddlebag,” I tell her.

“So, it’s really you?” she asks, half-pleading. I smile and nod. Midna relaxes. “But how? I don’t understand. How are you here?”

I move closer to Midna and take her hand in mine. She doesn’t resist. “Do you remember that door we used to enter the Temple of Time?”

She nods. “It was like we’d gone back in time; back when the temple was whole.”

“We did go back in time. But the door doesn’t just go between two different points. It can send someone to any moment in the past.”

Midna’s eyes widen. They’re so beautiful. “You mean...”

I squeeze her hand lightly. “You just destroyed the Mirror of Twilight. But for me, that happened five months ago. When you left…” My throat begins to tighten, straining my voice. “I felt like I had lost everything. You’re the most important person in my life; and just like that, you were gone.”

She squeezes my hand now. “Link, I’m so sorry,” she speaks softly. “I didn’t mean…”

“I know you didn’t,” I cut her off, still smiling. “I tried to get on with my life like you wanted me to, but weeks passed and I could barely pull myself out of bed each day. I couldn’t stop thinking about you; of all the time that we had spent together. Knowing that I would never see you again hurt worse than I can ever describe. When I finally had enough of the pain, I began searching for another way to find you; another mirror or something similar.

“Finally, I turned to the light spirits for help. They refused to repair the mirror or tell me about any other passage to this world, but they showed me how I could use the Temple of Time to ‘bend the rules.’” I grin. “It wasn’t easy. I wasn’t allowed to change history, so I had to make it here before you closed the portal. You made my life so much easier while we were together.”

Midna giggles. “Well, I did do all of the heavy lifting. You were just there to swing your sword around and look pretty.” It warms me to see her smile and laugh again. I chuckle as well.

“But why, Link?” she asks, her eyes bearing me with sadness. “Now that you’re here, you can never go back home. You’ll never see your friends ever again.”

“I know that, and I told them all what I was going to do before I left,” I say. I step closer to her until we are only inches apart. “As for the why, I think that’s fairly obvious.”

I then lean forward, standing onto my toes to reach. My lips lightly touch hers and I hold them there. Midna jumps for a second, creating a spark of nerves within me. She soon relaxes and leans onto me, deepening the kiss. My heart is racing but my mind is a calm sea. Her arms wrap around me as mine settle onto her waist. Our bodies are pressed together, and I can feel her heart beating in time with mine.

My lungs need air, so I break the kiss. Both of us are panting as we stare into each other’s eyes. Within her glistening irises, I see joy and love, as well as more tears.

“I didn’t think I was ever going to get to do that with you,” she admits, smiling as she dries her cheeks.

“We can do it again if you want,” I smirk. “Wherever and whenever you please.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” She initiates another kiss, though it only lasts for a few precious seconds.

Her smile fades and she looks to where the portal once stood. “But if you travelled through time, then that means....”

I follow her gaze with a sombre expression of my own. “That version of me is out in the mirror chamber. Right now, he’s grieving, and will spend the next few months feeling lost, lonely, and miserable.”

Gently, I squeeze her hand. Midna looks back to me. “But in time, he’ll be alright. Because I know that I am now.”

Midna smiles but doesn’t reply. The mix of emotions in her features is enough to tell me what words can’t. I cast my gaze over to the palace.

“So, this is my new home, huh? I hope your people don’t mind having a filthy light dweller around.”

Midna glances at me with a slight frown. “I only ever called you that once.” Then smirking, she ruffles my hair through my cap. “And I don’t think they’ll mind. I’ll let them know that you don’t bite, and we’ll find you a nice kennel to stay in.”

My lips part into a crooked grin. “Why did I choose taking your crap over an easy life as a famous hero?”

“Because deep down, you love it,” she teases.

I grin widely. “That I do.”

We make our way towards the palace, hand in hand. We don’t rush at all. Instead, we keep to a slow walk, simply enjoying each other’s presence.

We have all the time in the world.


End file.
